Un último lamento
by Zimba Mustaine
Summary: Había sido torturada por Bella y asesinada por ella pero murió en brazos de alguien inesperado Draco Malfoy.-Gracias a ti Granger- después de dos años seguía dejandole un ramo de narcisos en su tumba.


**¡Hola!**

**Aquí les traígo otro One-shot de mi pareja favorita Dramione dedicado a todas las chicas fan´s de esa pareja.**

**Quiero compartir con ustedes una vez más mi escrito para el concurso Hielo & Fuego y quiero que me den su opinión de como me quedó.**

**Desclaimer: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, pertenecen a su única e insólita creadora J..**

**Advertencia: Violencia física.**

**Saludos**

**Negumi Uchiha**

* * *

Un último lamento.

Lord Voldemort estaba en su apogeo, todo el mundo mágico había caído ante sus pies… ni siquiera El Elegido había podido cumplir la profecía… todo estaba perdido. Por todas partes la sangre corría, pasaba la gente y siempre se podía encontrar con un ataque o ver miles de cadáveres recién muertos o de días ya presentando putrefacción. El cielo estaba gris y la lluvia caía fuertemente acompañada de relámpagos que aturdían a la poca gente que se escondía en las calles del Callejón Diagon.

Los bellos locales ahora tan solo eran ruinas o se habían convertido en locales donde vendían magia oscura por órdenes del Lord. También el ministerio había sido controlado por Mortífagos y el ministro era nada más y nada menos que Lucius Malfoy.

La lluvia seguía cayendo cántaros y otro ataque se había presentado en las oscuras y desoladas del callejón. Mientras que una salvaje disputa se llevaba a cabo pero unos se preguntaron ¿Para qué pelear si ya todo estaba perdido? Y era verdad ya nada podía ser igual, no más sonrisas en las personas del mundo mágico tanto como en el mundo muggle.

Hechizos verdes y rojos salían disparados por todas direcciones mientras varias personas se enfrentaban a muerte, los encapuchados de negro y máscaras plateadas contra los que aun tenían fe de que Harry Potter despertará de su coma temporal, Remus Lupin atacaba con todo lo que tenía a Greyback, ese odioso hombre lobo que causaba tan solo problemas, varios hechizos se lanzaban los hombres lobo, para ser lobos eran demasiado rápidos. El antiguo profesor de DCAO cayó en el suelo mientras Greyback aprovechaba para lanzarle un Un_crucio. _Era como sentir que todos los huesos se te rompían poco a poco, como si los órganos interiores te explotaran causando una hemorragia mortal.

El cabello castaño, sucio y enmarañado volaba rápidamente mientras su dueña lanzaba a diestra y siniestra hechizos por doquier, tratando de darle a cualquier mortío que pasará a atacar a uno de sus amigos. Su mirada ya no era la de una muchacha alegre si no era la mirada de la perdida de un ser querido, ya no se veía la cara de esa muchachita sabelotodo. Era fuerte se veía la furia recorrerle todas las venas del cuerpo mientras atacaba. Veía con sumo odio a Bellatrix Lestrange que se reía de ella mientras una y otra vez trataba de darle con un _cruciatus _o de vez en cuando el _Avada Kedavra _más los hechizos de la Mortífaga no daban en su golpe.

Goyle atacaba ferozmente a la cabeza roja de todo el escuadrón de la casi extinta Orden del Fénix, por que eso era… muchos habían preferido pasarse al lado oscuro y evitar morir por tratar de recuperar la paz de todo y acabar con el causante de todo este alboroto. Como era el caso de Nymphadora Tonks, le dolía perder a su amor lobezno pero tratar de pelear por algo que jamás conseguirían era mejor así, también era el caso de pequeño profesor de Encantamientos, el profesor Flitwick se había ido al lado oscuro así como la loca de Trelawney.

La taza de muertos todos los días aumentaba más y más pero esto no se detendría hasta que todo el mundo estuviera _purgado _de aquellos que no debían vivir o existir en la faz de la Tierra.

Un grito desgarrador hizo que aquel encuentro parará por momentos mientras la risa desquiciada de Lestrange resonaba en todo el lugar mientras por fin había dado en su punto… torturar a la sangre sucia amiga de Potter, Hermione Granger había recibido un _cruciatus_ por el cual la leona sufría un desgarrador dolor en todas las arterías de su fino cuerpo.

— ¡Por fin maldita sangre sucia, vas a morir!—exclamó la mujer de cabellos rizados mientras ponía más empeño en la maldición, escuchaba los gritos sonoros que Hermione daba… le excitaba ese dolor.

—¡RETIRADA!—la mujer escuchó el grito alarmante de Greyback que tenia una enorme herida en el hombro derecho y varios de los suyos habían caído, probablemente los estúpidos aurores que aún pretendían que el bien dominará llegarían pronto para matar a esos estúpidos que sucumbieron a manos de esos chiquillos inútiles.

—Tu te vienes conmigo sangre sucia—rió de nueva cuenta mientras tomaba a la muchacha por sus enmarañados cabellos, lloriqueaba al sentir como el cuero cabelludo le dolía—Me encanta ver como sufres—otra carcajada acompañada del sollozo inútil de Hermione.

¿Cómo había sido tan tonta? ¿Por qué no se percató de que Bella le había lanzado el _crucio _ahora sufriría o tal vez moriría al tratar de salvarse.

Observó como Dean Thomas también era llevado por otros mortíos a una jaula de metal parecida a la que los animales en el zoológico habitan. Sintió como su cabeza era golpeada con la fuerte barra de hierro hasta que poco a poco comenzó a ver borroso… tan solo escuchó los gritos seguramente de los hijos de muggles siendo atrapados por los Mortífagos… la voz de Ron gritándole y la de su profesora favorita en antaño Minerva McGonagall… después… todo se volvió oscuro.

* * *

Tenía mucho tiempo desde que no salía de la mansión, habían pasado unos seis ó siete meses desde que había visto la luz del día, siempre se la pasaba viviendo de luz artificial que le proporcionaba su habitación, tal vez de vez en cuando la luz de la habitación de su madre… más bien parecía que lo tenían prisionero como uno de esos miles de esclavos que estaban lamentándose el vivir. Ellos eran prisioneros de su propio corazón, tantos pecados que habían cometido y poco a poco lo iban pagando… odiaba ver a sus víctimas cuando las mataba, pedían clemencia como viles cucarachas… viles cucarachas ¿En donde había escuchado eso? ¡Ah, si claro! ¡La sangre sucia! Esperaba que se estuviera pudriendo ya en el infierno.

A pesar de estar encerrado no perdía la opción de sonreír siniestramente al pensar que Granger-sangre-sucia-sabelotodo podría estar muriéndose de la peor manera que pudiera haber.

Una risa ensordecedora le avisó a él y su madre que su "adorada" tía Bella había regresado del ataque que harían al Callejón Diagon, miró como los ojos azules de su madre se llenaban de un terror enorme al presenciar la llegada de su hermana, seguramente estaba de mal humor al seguramente ser vencida en combate con los únicos miembros de la Orden del Fénix que quedaban y esos eran pocos porque hasta su prima Tonks estaba de su lado, de hecho la bruja de cabello rosa se andaba paseando por las habitaciones de Malfoy Manor haciendo locuras seguramente.

También pudo escuchar como varios mortíos estaban presentes en la sala de su casa, escuchaba sus murmullos, más sin embargo se encontraba esperando a que su tía llegará a hacer un escándalo. Pero nada… era bastante extraño… escuchó como alguien invocaba una _bombarda _haciendo que alguno de esos viejos muebles de caoba negra explotara fuertemente.

—¡Draco!—escuchó exclamar a su tía diciendo su nombre empalagosamente como una niña que quiere un dulce.

Sintió que se le helaba la sangre con tan solo escuchar su nombre, mirando a su madre ella asustada le incitó a ir a ver que quería la desquiciada de Bella. Respiró hondamente mientras se acomodaba lo mejor que podía su ropa negra, llevaba por si acaso la varita escondida entre su bolsillo y mano; con la mejor cara de hielo que pudo salió de la habitación… por los largos y anchos pasillos se veían las pinturas de todos los Malfoy existentes, veía a su abuelo Abraxas a sus bisabuelos y otros más que no llegó a conocer. Le daban una sonrisa cínica como las que él y su padre solían dar.

Recorrió hasta llegar al vestíbulo en donde vio a la persona que menos esperaba volver a ver desde el ataque de Hogwarts. Sus ojos completamente hinchados por tantas lágrimas, su ropa hecha algunos jirones, sucia como debía estar, por la sien le escurría un hilo de sangre, mientras su tía la tomaba cruelmente por el cabello enmarañado que alguna vez le gustó ver aunque el jamás lo admitiera. Se veía tan indefensa… tenía las muñecas atadas al igual que ella estaba amordazada…

Se quedó quieto tratando de mirar con rencor a la chica, su más ácida mirada que pudiera darle, concentró todo su odio en esos iris grises que apagados estaban ya desde hace un buen tiempo…

Observó a Bella como le enseñaba todos los dientes en una impecable sonrisa, mientras que dichos dientes eran cubiertos por sus finos labios color carmín; al igual que el elixir de la vida, igual que el líquido carmesí que recorría las venas de todo ser vivo.

— ¿La conoces Draco?—preguntó dulce como una niña probando un dulce, todos los presentes sintieron un escalofrío recorrerles toda la espina dorsal.

—No—la respuesta del blondo hizo que la chica buscará su mirada entre todas las de ahí, lo veía serio pero algo en su mirada escondía—Nunca la he visto—terminó mientras se acomodaba entre los cinco mortíos presentes en aquella sala.

Sintió un punzante dolor en el costado izquierdo al momento de que fue impactada sobre una de las paredes de esa legendaria casa, tan vieja como el castillo de Hogwarts pero no tanto. Era probable que una de sus costillas estuviera completamente deshecha. Con un Wingardium Leviousa sintió su cuerpo más ligero mientras brutalmente era colocada sobre una mesa.

Bella rió locamente mientras ataba a la muchacha sobre la mesa fuertemente con unas sogas colocándola boca arriba. Le ató duramente las manos y pies a tal punto de cortar la circulación sanguínea mientras la leona trataba de gritar pero la mordaza que traía puesta no la dejaba haciendo que se ahogara con su propia saliva en repetidas ocasiones.

Sintió todos sus huesos romperse en mil pedazos mientras Lestrange le mandaba un potente _crucio _trató de gritar de nuevo inútilmente sin conseguir resultado alguno. Pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus almendras castañas, mientras que unas orbes grises se posaban sobre ella, miraba seriamente la situación sin compadecerse de la desgracia de la muchacha, tan solo veía con una sonrisa cínica aunque por dentro quería gritar "basta" nunca le había gustado ver como su tía torturaba a la gente.

El poderoso hechizo paró haciendo que la respiración de la muchacha se tranquilizara un poco, pero prontamente vio asustada como un gran _Incendio _se estampaba contra toda ella, sentía como se achicharraba bajo el hechizo, su ropa se estaba haciendo jirones conforme las llamas avanzaban, se sentía como una langosta al vapor antes de morir en el agua hirviendo… gritó hasta casi desgarrase la garganta en el intento de gritar para pedir ayuda.

Draco no soportaba lo que veía, miraba como la sangre sucia se estaba quemando viva en la mesa de su comedor, se estaba consumiendo la castaña poco a poco, se volteó para evitar tener contacto con aquella tortura ajena. Sintió en sus manos unas gotas de agua, se giró rápidamente para encontrarse con el cuerpo desnudo de la muchacha… miró sus redondos pechos blancos y sus pezones recién erectos por el agua helada que le habían lanzado, era sencillamente perfecta aunque fuera una impura sin remedio, su abdomen era plano y esbelto también bañado por pequeñas gotas húmedas, su orbes grises algo morbosas no resistieron mirar más abajo en donde se encontró con la pelvis de Hermione siendo cubierta discretamente por una fina capa de bello púbico castaño, muchos rulos se dibujaban en ella mientras que más abajo jirones de su pantalón estaban cubriendo sus rodillas y los vulgares tenis que utilizaba.

— ¡Pueden jugar con ella!—se acercó a la mesa en donde Hermione se seguía lamentando—Sigue llorando muñequita por que será tu último lamento—besó un mechón de la chica para después escupirle asquerosamente sobre la cara.

Bella desapareció por una de las miles de puertas de la mansión mientras Draco escuchaba las risas perversas de sus compañeros. Decidió irse mientras sentía la mirada de auxilio que le daba la muchacha. No podía hacer nada por ella, sería condenar a su madre y a él a una muerte dolorosa si se enteraban de que Draco Malfoy había ayudado a una impura… la dejó a su suerte.

Al llegar a la parte de arriba escuchó el grito de Hermione que suplicaba clemencia, seguramente ellos la matarían. Oía claramente mientras cerraba los puños en señal de impotencia al no poder hacer nada… siempre había sido un cobarde respecto a todos ellos al igual que frente a su Lord.

* * *

No recordaba cuantas veces la habían violado en el día, a penas y podía ver el nublado día por los barrotes de su celda que daban a la salida, el muy maldito de Malfoy la había dejado a su suerte, le dolía que nadie hubiera podido rescatarla mientras que otras chicas también nacidas de muggles estaba igual que ella o en peor estado. Estaban abrazadas así mismo en un rincón de las celdas, veía su 'cama' hecha de poquita paja y el piso estaba mojado, podía contemplar los hematomas que tenía en los pies y piernas llenas de mugre del piso. Veía su pecho derecho negro debido a tantas mordeduras asquerosas en él. Podía jurar que tenía el rostro hinchado, ya no se resistía como la primera vez, seguía doliendo pero no diría nada si no quería morir. Estaba sucia por dentro…

Se sentía impotente al no poder hacer nada contra esos estúpidos Mortífagos y su señor. Odiaba el día en el que conoció la magia y tal vez esto no estuviera pasándole si ella no fuera la amiga de El elegido. Sus ojos se aguaron al recordar las viles formas en que la violaron… el primero fue Theodore Nott. Le dolió ver que ese dulce muchacho Slytherin en antaño la saludó cortésmente y casi siempre que podía la ayudaba con sus pilas de libros. Odio cuando lo sintió dentro y odio como sangre brotaba de ella fuertemente mientras este se arremetía contra ella… le había suplicado.

"_No por favor, no lo hagas" "No, no, no… me romperá el himen" "Theo por favor no" "Theo no lo hagas" _

El muchacho ni siquiera la escuchó y arremetió sintiendo aquel día un poderoso dolor. Le daban de comer una vez al día un poco de pan y un mísero baso de agua.

—¿Por qué a mi?—lloró amargamente mientras se dejaba resbalar por la fría y húmeda pared, valía poco si estaba desnuda pues tenía que soportar el frío helante de las noches en el calabozo. Por milagro no le había dado ya una pulmonía al estar siempre de la misma manera.

—Ni yo lo entiendo—escuchó la voz de una muchacha de la otra celda, era bellísima y estaba atrapada en ese lugar—Yo llevó por lo menos aquí siete meses—era el tiempo en el que la Guerra había comenzado.

—¿Pero por qué nosotras?—la leona que siempre se mostraba a flote no era en esos momentos, la habían matado desde el momento en el que habían profanado su cuerpo de la peor manera.

—No te quejes—dijo la otra muchacha de cabello rojo—Agradece que tan solo te follen sin objetos—le mostró su entre pierna unos raspones—A nosotras nos meten cualquier cosa que tengan a la mano… una semana antes le metieron a una chica un cuchillo hasta el útero desangrándola— dijo como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Es horrible—siguió llorando mientras se arrinconaba como muchas otras que estaban ahí.

— ¿Te han violado por cualquier orificio no?—

—No—admitió y daba gracias que tan solo hubieran hecho eso y no meterle cosas.

—Gracias a Merlín—completó mientras se acercaba a los barrotes de Hermione por el otro lado—De hecho yo he tenido que someterme a cualquier violación que se les ocurra, me han violado la boca y mi parte privada… me han violado analmente y eso no es todo—confesó mientras sus bellos ojos azules se llenaban de lágrimas.

No volvió a hablar con ella pues pasó mucho tiempo antes de saber que la chica había muerto mientras le practicaban un sexo animal. Le perforaron un pulmón con un puñal. Ahora estaba sola más sola que nunca…

No sabía que había pasado con Granger, desde aquella vez. Se la pasaba con su madre encerrado para no tener que hacer ninguna misión para su Lord, no quería matar de nuevo… había matado a su padrino y era algo horrible, sus manos estaban bañadas de sangre era como una vez Dumbledore le había dicho "_No es fácil matar Draco, por que cuando lo haces una parte de tu alma se consume" _Y era bastante cierto lo que aquel anciano barbas de chivo le había dicho.

— ¡Draco!—entró sin permiso Bella mientras se movía ¿Sensualmente?

— ¿Qué quieres?—preguntó lleno de odio mientras la mirada de la mujer se ensombrecía.

— ¡No me hables así descarado!—gritó mientras perdía un poco el control—Te encargarás de matar a la sangre sucia, esta en las mazmorras—terminó para salir de la habitación.

Odiaba matar, sentía como su mundo se venía abajo… era algo que no podía hacer, sin embargo, estaba su madre que lloraba en silencio al saber que mataría a alguien, sintió como su estómago se revolvía. Echó a correr al baño para regresar el poco alimento que uno de los elfos le había dejado para él y para su madre.

Se sentía morir, no quería ver como la luz de los ojos de alguien más se escapaba después de recibir la imperdonable, y peor tenía que haber sido ella… ella especialmente. No era de su agrado Hermione pero no quería matarla, le había negado que la conocía para que su tía no la matará, pero ahora el tendría que hacerlo… ¡Tenía que conservar la cordura! ¡A la mierda que la muchacha se muriera! ¡Su apellido y su madre estaban en juego! Una sádica sonrisa apareció como máscara al corazón asustado que le decía que no lo hiciera.

Bajó tranquilamente las escaleras del vestíbulo en donde vio a los Mortífagos y a Greyback jugar naipes explosivos animadamente. Los miró con receló para perderse entre las puertas de la cocina que lo conducirían hacía las mazmorras… de pequeño jugaba con Blaise y Pansy pero siempre se asustaban con las mazmorras de su casa ¿Y quién no? Quien sabe que cosas estarían haya abajo.

Bajó tranquilamente por las escaleras del oscuro lugar, utilizó su varita para poder iluminar los pasillos. Miró las celdas y se sorprendió al ver puras mestizas demacradas y al borde de la muerte… Con que eso hacían los mortíos cada vez que estaban de parranda, pero era una en especial a la que buscaba. Por fin se desharía de esa mugrienta sangre sucia que tantos problemas le había causado a lo largo de su vida en Hogwarts…

Un odio creció en su interior al recordar como le rompió la nariz en tercer curso y las veces que lo humilló en clase demostrando lo sabelotodo que era o es en esos momentos. Enardecido caminó decidido a matarla… se seguiría condenando pero ella era de él y nadie podría matarla mejor que él… ese odio crecía conforme iban avanzando… miró cada una de las celdas viendo a las mujeres mestizas más bellas que podía haber pero sus rostros deformes debido a los golpes le dieron completamente asco y se asqueó aun más al saber que ellas diariamente eran contaminadas no por un solo hombre si no por varios a la vez, a lo lejos había un horno… vio como uno de los pobres elfos echaba el cuerpo de una joven muerta de días a este y lo cerraba. ¿Así que ahí terminaría Granger? ¡Estupendo! Siguió caminando hasta que dio con su destino… sus ojos volvieron a recorrer cada curva a pesar de los múltiples hematomas que la muchacha presentaba a lo largo de su cuerpo… algo le llamó la atención. Un charco de sangre cubría el trasero de ella, no se había dado cuenta de su presencia y sollozaba en silencio.

* * *

¡Claro que se había dado cuenta de que otro asqueroso mortío la iba a violar! Cerró fuertemente los ojos mientras sentía como una tristeza enorme la embargaba al saber que nadie había hecho el intento de salvarla ni una vez… era triste saber que todas las personas que consideraba amar la dejaron sola a manos de esos inhumanos.

— ¡Qué gusto verte sangre sucia!—exclamó con ironía mientras veía como la leona levantaba la vista para posarla sobre la suya.

—D-déjame en paz—musitó ella mientras volvía a esconder la cara entre sus sucias rodillas.

—Así que finalmente estas como debería ser—rió—sucia—una carcajada hizo que ella se levantara mientras veía con odio al rubio.

— ¡Maldito hurón! Te voy a matar—trató de agarrarle pero tras las rejas no podía hacer mucho más que tratar de aunque sea arañarle la cara.

—Te vas a morir—dijo molesto mientras sacaba su varita de entre su túnica negra.

—N-no me importa—su voz se quebró mientras se ponía recta como soldado muggle esperando morir con audacia. Sin miedo a que su patria esta en peligro… sus almendras orbes se llenaron de lágrimas mientras sollozaba sabiendo que era su fin—No me importa por que y-yo no le importo a n-nadie, me v-violaron hurón de la p-peor manera—tartamudeaba mientras se abrazaba a si misma, no le importaba que el rubio la viera desnuda—Me siento sucia y por una sola vez aceptó que soy una sangre sucia repugnante—esas palabras de cierta manera lo molestaron, su furia creció más… abrió la reja de la celda para azotar a la muchacha contra la húmeda pared.

— ¡Nunca! ¡Nunca me entiendes! ¡Te vuelvas a dirigir a ti con esas repugnantes palabras!—terminó mientras veía como sollozaba la antigua leona.

—Malfoy mátame por favor—suplicó—Tienes toda la razón soy una impura que debe morir—lloró más, sentía que sus piernas se hacían gelatina y juraba que si no fuera por que el cuerpo del hurón estaba pegado a ella se hubiera caído.

—Te odio Granger—escuchó ella esa voz tan ronca que se le hizo apasionante pero no estaba como para captar el deseo que interpretó aquella voz—Te odio con toda mi maldita alma—terminó.

—Tan solo quiero que me mates, no te cuesta nada—sacó la varita de su bolso—Tan solo tienes que apuntar así aquí en mi corazón—no le importaba morir pues ni siquiera Ron se había tomado la molestia de buscarla. —Soy una Gryffindor y no tengo miedo de morir, tengo el valor de mi casa—terminó decidida a la muerte.

—Estúpida—confesó dándole una sonrisa llena de orgullo—Eres la mejor bruja de toda nuestra generación y quieres morir… sin embargo este curso antes de que empezara la Guerra déjame decirte que una de tus sonrisas me cautivó y me mantuvo en vida para poder sobrevivir todo este tiempo… lo confieso Granger antes de que te mueras… me cautivaste el agrió órgano que tengo como corazón y cuando volví a verte él saltó de alegría—posó su blonda mano en su lado izquierdo.

Ella estaba asorda, prefería morir con una sonrisa aunque sea su muerte provocada por Malfoy.

—Gracias—susurró ella mientras sollozaba, no se atrevía a tocarlo.

—Como lo oyes Granger, me cautivaste y es una pena que te mueras en mis brazos tal y como siempre quise… _preciosa ratoncita de biblioteca_—poco valieron las palabras para posar sus fríos labios sobre los cálidos de ella. Aunque se mordió la lengua al confesar lo poco que sentía por ella.

Saboreó cada recoveco de ella mientras se tomaba la libertad de recorrer con sus manos el desnudo cuerpo de Hermione, estaba azorada por tal revelación que se dejó besar mientras Draco recorría con su lengua toda su boca. Se sentía delicioso… estaban violándole la boca y era el paraíso… ese maldito hurón violaba su boca y había sido el primero en probar su elixir. Poco a poco ella colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del Mortífago y acariciar sus rubios cabellos.

Más lágrimas salieron de ella pero no de pena si no de un rayo de felicidad aunque su vida se acabase dentro de unos minutos era feliz de saber que a alguien le importaba y aunque ese alguien fuera Draco Malfoy.

—Draco… gracias—susurró en su oído mientras sonreía dulcemente.

—Esa sonrisa es solo para mí Hermione—se permitió llamarla por su nombre sin perder la arrogancia. Para la leona esas palabras arrastradas

Bellatrix entró por la puerta de la mazmorra y vio a la sangre sucia tratar de abrazar a Draco.

—_Avada Kedavra—_gritó mientras el rubio veía como la luz de los ojos de Hermione se iba en cuestión de segundos más la preciosa leona cerró sus ojos con una encantadora sonrisa.

* * *

Dos años después seguía dejando en su tumba un ramo de preciosos narcisos mientras veía la lapida en donde escribía Hermione Jane Granger. 1979—1998

Le importaba poco lo que dijeran de él de todas formas el Lord Tenebroso había caído después del regreso de Harry Potter. Cada mes le dejaba el pequeño ramo y sonreía a la tumba como si aun la viera en vida.

Recordó haber matado a Bella después de eso y haber ordenado a sus elfos que bañaran, peinaran y vistieran a la muchacha bellamente para su sepultura, un bello vestido blanco y su cabello en preciosos rulos, levemente maquillada yacía aquella vez en el ataúd negro mientras era enterrada con una preciosa sonrisa… tan solo para él… estaba condenado a no volver a ver la sonrisa de Hermione Granger.

—Gracias a ti también Granger—besó el narciso y lo dejó con dulzura en su lapida para después perderse entre los matorrales de arbustos.

La figura de Draco poco a poco se fue alejando hasta alcanzar a su madre y perderse por el sendero hacía su mansión en donde una vez más reinaba la paz y no estaba llena de mortíos.

"_Con una sonrisa cautivaste mi corazón Hermione" "Con una sola sonrisa__ mi muerto corazón volvió a latir" "Aunque ya no estés a mi lado ratoncita de biblioteca"_

Fin.


End file.
